


to hell and back (oh wait im staying)

by bluefirerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, M/M, in works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirerose/pseuds/bluefirerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed since the war and Harry's immortal when his deal goes wrong with the winchesters go bad what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	to hell and back (oh wait im staying)

**Author's Note:**

> Hai leave kudos please and I'll write more

Harry was tired he had out lived all his friends and family some of their blood lines had died magic had been revealed and after ten years it was just aiming about someone no one cared any more and while that was a good thing harry was bored he didn't get recognized much any more. He was sitting on the lip of a canyon when he felt a heavy blanket of magic fill the air the blackest magic he had felt in a while but it felt different they way a demon ft only so much stronger than any he had met. Harry stood staff in hand sliver knifed were on either of his hips 8 inches each around his arms thin light weight chains of broze. His glasses and scar were long gone leaving his bright green eyes uncovered. A scar crossed his face on the left over and across his eye through it hadn't taken his sight. He was dressed in skin tight dark red pants and a light grey shirt with a Dar green rather jacket over it. To leave or to not leave he spoke to himself. I do hope that if you leave it will be to have a talk with me I have been looking for you after all. Turning harry felt his eyes widden as the purely addictive power roles off the man. Bright bliss glowing eyes looked him up and down he returned the favor enjoying what he could see. Long pure white hair was held by a leather band. He was taller then Harry's 5"8 by a head. And like Harry's his clothes were skin tight black and grey. Well considering that I don't know who you are? The other man smirked stalking closer to harry. I can be your favorite dream or your favorite nightmare. Your name lucifer. My name is lucifer. The Morningstar the devil. Harry said turning back to the view. Harry yes and yet you do not flee? Should I flee and for what I don't fear you lucifer. Do you not and why is this? I think that if you wanted to you could have stolen me already. You are very perceptive harry and your right but I do need you to come with me. Turning because his voice was so much closer Harry's eyes widened then closed as he f let the prick of a needle. Why did you shhh little one lucifer cooed at harry I'll take care of you rest my little one. That was the last thing harry heard. When he woke up he was warm and there was arms around him holding Jim to a chest tightly. Remembering what had happened he struggled in the arms. Now now little one be good a voice purred in his ear. Let me go you asshole harry kicked backwards only to be rolled so he was pinned beneath lucifer. That wasn't very nice sweetheart. Neither is kidnapping harry said. He managed to kick out with his magic knocking lucifer across the room the he shadow traveled away to lucifer lungeing at him. He landed on the floor to his new York loft panting. Harry owned several homes around the world because he traveled. Holy fucking Merlin he was hot harry spoke to himself. It's a good thing shadows can't be traced. No but I can be death spoke up from a chair making harry jump. You can. Much like the devil I have a energy as you know. Yes but you move as fast as I do. True but master I doubt that will work long. That's fine I just need to think about working with him. I agree master I must go. Be careful death don't let him catch you just yet. Death hugged harry and pressed a kiss to his forehead you be careful master. Death vanished. Harry sat down and went about cleaning himself up. It was two months before lucifer managed to find him again. Hello little one harry smirked a little hello lucifer long time no see. Yes it seems you have a little more fire in your soul then I thought. Lucifer leaned in trapping harry against his own counter. Do I? Yes and I love it my beautiful. Uh huh harry shook himself from bad thoughts at feeling the man's power stroking along his own he shivered and because the man was so close he felt it and mere ly chuckled in his ear. Cold little one? No I'm hot harry said freeing himself I haven't let my wings breath in a while and the power you have makes it hard to keep them hidden. Wings? Yes when I became deaths master I was given gifts by him and magic itself shadow traveling you saw me do my wings are because in life I love being in air it's a freedom I didn't have much of. I see and I have perfect recall memory and I heal as soon as I'm hurt no matter how bad. Interesting harry I find myself wondering about your story and will you let me see your wings?maybe someday lucifer but not today .harry looked towards his door as foot steps thundered up his stairs the Winchesters and the angel are here he informed they don't know you are how ever if you wish I can colck you or you can leave your choice . Hide my power my little one but we will have that talk Lucifer whispered it in his ear then went to settle on the love seat in Harry's living room . Hiding lucifers power harry went to open the door all three tripped coming in landing on top of each other much to Harry's amusement .hello boys .shut your pie hole harry Dean grumbled getting up and helping cas . Nah deano my home my rules don't mind the silent man on my LOVE seat he's mute harry shot Lucifer a warning look . Sam nodded while cas stared at Lucifer fir a while. Lucifer picked up a white bourd and a marker and wrote turning it to face cas and the others. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to stare ?" Harry rolled his eyes how he manages to still be sarcastic I will never know did you need something boys ? Yes we lost track of Lucifer is there a way you can track him Sam asked. The devil harry sighed closing his door quickly he put a silencing spell on Lucifer sensing his amusement . I don't know sam I'm a wizard and immortal master of death but Lucifer has his own power I'd have to battle to even get a tracking spell on him never mind holding it . Cas spoke up . But you are powerful harry. Yes I suppose I am but I may not be any kind of Match fir the devil he is older then myself and has had time to gather more strength then I have . Dean sensed a but . But ? Harry smirked a bit but I do have a tracker already on him a few friends invented during the war it's How I know where you boys are and how I know where he is here harry tossed a blob of black goo at sam . What the hell is that Dean asked that is how your going to track him it changes shape and warms the.closer you are the.warmer it gets. Soon they left and harry relaxed lifting the spell off Lucifer harry let his wings free with a deep breath as he relaxed they were a twany golden brown the color of a lions pelt . Beautiful Lucifer whispered running one finger along the edge of a wing . Harry bit his lip at the flood of pleasure.at the touch . Lucifer smirked slightly but backed off for now he didn't want to push his little one to far . I must go harry duty calls but I will see you again Lucifer vanished in a wave of pure power leaving harry hot and bothered in his wake .


End file.
